


A Question

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles (3 parts) What is the answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question

Question 1

"Illya can I ask you a question?" Napoleons said as he bent over his partner.

" _Waverly is waiting for our report."_

"Ahem, cough."

" _Alright Napoleon what is the question?_

"Why do you do this?"

" _By this, do you mean write both our reports, fight Thrush, get shot at, drugged and tortured? Which one?"_

"All the above."

" _My government ordered me to."_

"But UNCLE would help you gain your freedom from them."

" _And then what would I do?"_

"Choose whatever you would like to do. What would it be?

The telephone rang, interrupting his answer.

" _Later, Waverly needs us."_

Question 2

Walking back from the meeting Illya spoke _, "Napoleon may I ask you a question?"_

"I'm an open book, go ahead."

" _X rated at times."_

"You did have a question, didn't you?"

" _Why do you do it?"_

"Oh we're back to my question. I could say any number of reasons, freedom, protecting the world, adventure, or even women."

_"I knew that would be in there someplace. But if you had to give one reason what would it be."_

Alarm bells shattered the grey hallways of UNCLE, sending the two agents on their way to help with the emergency: the question still left unanswered.

Question 3

They were shot, bleeding and in pain as they helped each other to safety by a wall. They sat back to back, armed, ready and watching.

"We never finished our discussion Illya."

" _This is not the time Napoleon."_

"If not now then when?"

" _Alright, I do this because I believe the world is worth saving."_

"Is it worth dying for?

_"Yes."_

"Are those the only reasons?"

" _No my friend, I do this to bring you back alive and you?_

"My sentiments exactly, partner. Shall we go before they find us?"

_"Yes, that sounds like a good idea Napoleon."_


End file.
